


Inside You There Are Two Wolves

by diamondforger



Category: Kamen Rider Zero-One
Genre: Choking, Gen, Gun play, Mind Control, Sharing a Body
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:47:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23783365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diamondforger/pseuds/diamondforger
Summary: Naki was freed from Gai's control, but it's only a matter of time before he tries to get them back. Naki has no intention of sitting back and waiting for that day to come.
Relationships: Fuwa Isamu & Naki (Kamen Rider Zero-One)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	Inside You There Are Two Wolves

_Having a dream won't be enough to save us._

Fuwa opened his eyes, staring at the blank ceiling above him. He still wasn't quite used to the crystal clear voice coming through his head. Now that's he was working with Naki, the headaches had stopped, but the feeling of foreign thoughts popping into his head was still strange and uncomfortable. 

"What's that supposed to mean?" Fuwa knew speaking out loud was unnecessary, but just silently thinking his words was still strange for him. 

_From Amatsu, he's not going to let me go so easily. He has resources. It'll be a week, at best, before he tries to hack us again with a much improved algorithm._

"I know that," Fuwa said. He did know it, but being reminded still made his stomach churn. His stubbornness broken through every encryption so far, but his luck was bound to run out, and probably soon. "There's nothing we can do about that. Let's just go back to sleep."

_You intend to do nothing?_

A bolt of pain caused Fuwa's eye to twitch. Great, he'd upset them. 

"I won't be able to do anything if I don't sleep," he said as calmly as he could. He could feel agitation that wasn't his own building in his mind. Naki hadn't needed to sleep when they had a Humangear body, they weren't used to what humans needed. 

"Can we talk about it in the morning?" 

There was a burst of static in Fuwa's head. He took it to be the closest thing Naki had to sighing. 

_Fine. But we_ **_will_** _talk then. No getting out of it._

...

Naki kept their word. The next morning, they came to an agreement. Every moment that Fuwa wasn't actively taking care of himself or doing his job, they could take over. It was hard. Fuwa hated the way they moved his body, hated the his voice changed when they talked. He hated the uncomfortable way they hunched over a keyboard and how close they brought his face to the screen. 

Not that Naki didn't try. They did their best to adjust when he complained, but it was still uncomfortable. He liked being in control, and it took everything he had to not constantly be pushing back and taking back over. 

It didn't help that he didn't understand anything Naki did. He'd always been the muscle. Point him at a rogue Humangear and he could bring you back a pile mangled metal. He'd had no interest in how they worked. The code Naki was reading with his eyes meant nothing to him, even when they did their best to explain what was happening. 

The constant work was exhausting and Fuwa barely managed to undress that night before collapsing in bed. 

_It's not enough._

"What?" he moaned into the pillow. 

_I won't be able to stop him, not by myself._

Fuwa's entire body tensed. He could feel his own fear mixing with Naki's in their shared mind. 

"I'm not going to them. They'll just kill me."

_They won't if I tell them not to._

"Do you know that?" 

Naki was silent. Fuwa knew he was right. Jin didn't care about him at all. Fuwa was nothing more than a cage trapping a family member to him. 

"There has to be a better way." 

_You were there when I was talking to Izu. You know Hiden doesn't have the resources to save us. Only other Humangear can help._

"Help _you_ ," Fuwa said with a loud sigh, "They only care about saving you."

_So, what's your plan?_

"I don't know!" 

Fuwa yanked out of bed. He was so tried, but Naki's anxiety was setting him on edge. He needed to pace. 

_Your plan is just lie in wait._ Naki's voice crackled with anger making Fuwa's head throb. _We can't wait. We need to act now._

"What are you suggesting? We break in Zaia and steal the encryption?"

The static stopped as Fuwa continued pacing. 

_You know... it's not the worst plan._

"Yes, it is," Fuwa said, only half believing himself. He'd just said it out of anger, but...

_If we can get the device he uses to hack me, we can reverse engineer a solution. The sooner we do it the better._

"What if we get caught?"

_That's the point. We do it now before he has a foolproof algorithm. If we're lucky, we might even be able to delete everything he has on me._

"He'll have backups." Fuwa wasn't going to listen to this. It was madness. Breaking into Zaia? Naki was crazy. But then again, so was Fuwa. 

_Not as many as you might think. I am a dirty little secret after all. The President of Zaia wouldn't want too many people knowing he willingly used Humangear labor._

Fuwa sucked in a breath, stopping in his tracks. He couldn't seriously be considering it. It was too risky. A thousand things could go wrong. Even if those things didn't go wrong it'd probably only buy them time, and not much of it. Still... what was the alternative? Just sitting around waiting? 

"Fine," he said, falling back onto the bed, "We'll do it your way, but if anything goes wrong we're getting the hell outta dodge immediately. Understand?"

_Of course._

Naki didn't have a face, but Fuwa could swear he felt them smiling. 

...

Breaking into what used to be Hiden headquarters was easier than Fuwa expected. He'd been there so many times, usually without permission, so he knew the blind spots. 

And Naki was in his head with detailed blueprints of the building, telling him exactly how to avoid cameras and which doors were easy to hack through. 

But then again, getting to the president's office was the easy part. Gai was out for a press conference, but that didn't mean there wouldn't be any new security measures in his office. 

Fuwa let Naki take control as they reached the door. Every time he gave up control, it felt a little easier. He was almost getting used to the way Naki walked, footsteps much lighter and back held straight. 

The office hadn't changed much. It'd been stripped of all the things Aruto had added to give it character, but none of furniture had been replaced. He tried not to let nostalgia seep into his mind as Naki surveyed the room with inhuman focus. 

The secret lab was different. It was almost entirely empty. Not much else seemed to have changed physically, but it felt different... off. Fuwa couldn't figure out why the room filled him with such dread. 

It wasn't hard to find the safe holding Gai's specs, but it took forever for Naki to hack into it. The entire time, Fuwa was straining his ears for even the smallest indication that someone was returning. The office was so sparse, there wouldn't be anywhere to hide. 

He watched through captive eyes as Naki tried every method they knew to break the encryption. The Humangear was silent, but Fuwa could feel their nerves grow as more and more attempts failed. 

This had been a mistake. They should have planned better, should have at least told Aruto where they were going. They hadn't because Aruto would have stopped them. Which would have been the correct decision. They both knew that. 

_I got it!_

Fuwa snapped back to attention to see the safe opening. Naki was buzzing excitedly in his head. There in the safe were a couple of Zaia specs. 

**Are we gonna take them all?** Fuwa thought. He was out of breath, but he didn't know if that was due to his own nerves or Naki forgetting to breath. 

_If we do that, he'll come after us._

**He's already coming after us. What do we have to lose?**

_I like the way you think._

Fuwa wasn't entirely sure who was in control anymore. They were moving in unison as they emptied the safe, stowing the devices in their pockets. It occurred to Fuwa that he could just crush them all right there, but he could feel Naki's curiosity. They wanted to go through the contents of every spec and use that information to build safeguards against Gai in the future. He couldn't argue with that plan. 

His pulse was racing as they slowly returned to the office. They were so close. Just a couple steps to the door and then a couple flights of stairs. They were almost there. 

He thought his heart might explode out of his chest when they opened the office door, but there was no one there. It took every ounce of effort Fuwa had not to start sprinting to the stairs. He'd come too far to be caught now. 

There was a staircase on either side of the floor. All he needed was to wait for Naki to tell him which hallways would be free of guards. 

But they weren't saying anything. 

Fuwa gritted his teeth thinking, **Naki, what do I do next?**

There was no answer. 

A bit of static coursed through Fuwa's brain and he took off running. He knew that feeling. Naki was trying to take control of him without his permission. Something was wrong. 

_Fuwa..._

He slammed through the door of the staircase nearly throwing himself down the stairs. It wasn't helping. The static was only getting louder. His limbs were starting to feel heavy as Naki pressed into his mind. 

_I... s-s-sorry..._

Fuwa leg froze and he fell forward, tumbling down the stairs. 

His back slammed into the wall as he tried to get his body under control again. As soon as his leg was moving again, he grabbed the handrail. He pulled himself up shakily already launching himself down the stairs again. 

Before he even took a step forward, his entire body froze, his mind filling with static. 

_Ca-ca-can't... fight...h-h-h-him..._

The static took over Fuwa's mind as his vision turned black. 

...

The first thing Fuwa saw when he opened his eyes was Gai Amatsu's grin. 

The man was lounging in a fancy white chair, hand resting on his Zaia specs as he watched Fuwa's face. 

Fuwa wanted to scream, to fight, to run, but his body was frozen. Naki was still in control. He couldn't even look around to evaluate his surroundings. 

"I was called away from a very important press conference because I heard a stray dog had wandered into my office," Gai said, sighing dramatically, "It would seem my rebellious little tool decided to get cocky, and dragged you along with them."

_Fuwa, I... sorry... trying... best... fight... but..._

Naki's voice was weak, but their grip in Fuwa's mind was strong. 

"I would seem that the both of you need to be taught a lesson." Gai continued as pain seared through Fuwa's head. He wasn't sure if Naki was inflicting it or they were sharing the suffering. Either way, his whole body was frozen, unable to express any of the distress he was feeling. 

"I don't take kindly to thieves," Gai was saying as fire raged through Fuwa's head, "If you're going to commit crimes, do it out in the open, not cloaked in shadow."

Fuwa wanted to throw himself at Gai fists first and wipe that terrible grin off his face. He could feel Naki's equally powerful rage burning through his minds, but there was nothing either of them could do. 

Gai chuckled and Fuwa wondered if Gai could tell what they were thinking. Did the specs give him feedback showing just how fast his heart was beating and how tense every muscle in his body was? 

"It's a pity the range for this is so small," Gai said, standing slowly. "Otherwise I could have some real fun."

Fuwa's mouth turned into a snarl. He hadn't made that decision, was Naki fighting back?

"Is that all you have to say?" Gai said, moving forward to pat Fuwa's head condescendingly. "You're just going to growl at me? You really are a pathetic mutt."

Naki's anger filled Fuwa's head with static and he realized the snarl hadn't been either of them. Gai was the only one moving their body. 

Fuwa's knees bent and he dropped into a kneeling position. His eyes looked up at Gai's face as his hands reached for the weapon at his belt. 

"What you need to learn is obedience," Gai said. The lights on the specs flashed as Fuwa's hand lifted the Shotriser slowly. "And I'm not talking to the dog, this time. You're a tool and I'd prefer that you accept your role as such instead of throwing rebellious tantrums."

The Shotriser was now at chest level. Fuwa could feel his hand shaking as it was slowly turned up, barrel coming to rest under his chin. 

"Do you know what happens if you shoot someone with this at close range?" Gai said, hand resting on Fuwa's head. 

Something was released because Naki was abruptly using his mouth again. 

"I don't know. We never tested it."

"Correct," Gai said. He grabbed a handful of Fuwa's hair, yanking his head back. Fuwa's hand moved to make sure the barrel stayed pressed against his chin. "I was almost hoping you'd done some... additional tests out in the field, but I guess that was too much to hope for."

The gun moved away from Fuwa's chin and he mentally sighed with relief. Naki didn't share his emotion and he soon realized why. The gun wasn't being dropped it was coming up to his mouth. 

Gai let go of Fuwa's head as Fuwa felt his mouth open and the cold metal of the Shotriser pass his lips. His tongue pressed into the barrel and he could taste something foul on the metal. 

_It's the residue of the propellant used to launch the bullet._ Naki sounded exhausted. They seemed to have regain their ability to speak to Fuwa, but no physical control. _Fuwa, I'm sorry. I'm trying to stop him. I'm trying so hard._

"Should I make you pull the trigger?" Gai said with a laugh. "I can make sure the bullet doesn't damage your chip. I'll just take you out and put you in another host."

Naki made a noise. It was inhuman, but Fuwa recognized it as a sob. 

"Or I could have you kill him a more interesting way," Gai said. He turned slightly, pacing away casually. 

As he walked away, Fuwa's free hand jumped to his throat. The gun was pushed even farther into his mouth as his own palm started pressing down on his windpipe. 

"You can't make humans strangle themselves, you know," Gai said, turning his head idly as Fuwa gagged on his own weapon, "Even if you have complete control of their brain, their grip loosens when they pass out. But I'm not controlling a human. I'm controlling an AI controlling a human. I wonder if the same rules apply."

Fuwa's lungs burned. He was running out of air fast, but his body wasn't responding at all. His hand held firm even as his whole body screamed for relief. 

_Fuwa, I don't know what to do. I can't break it. I don't know how he got control this strong so fast. Fuwa, I'm so sorry. I should never hav-_

"So what do you think?" Gai asked. His back was turned and his voice chipper as Fuwa's vision started growing dimmer. "Is forcing you to kill your first host punishment enough?"

A scream ripped from Fuwa's throat and both of his hands loosened, dropping into his lap. The Shotriser clattered to the ground as he gasped for air. 

"I asked you a question," Gai's foot seemed to come out of nowhere before it slammed into Fuwa's stomach. 

He toppled onto his side, pain flaring across his ribs. He felt lucky that the blow didn't seem to have broken any bones, but it was enough that he wasn't sure he could get up, even if he regained control. 

**Don't give in.** Fuwa thought. **I'd rather die than surrender to him.**

_I can't loose you. Not now._

"Spare him," Naki said, looking up at Gai. Fuwa could feel his eyes opening pleadingly. He hated it. His face wasn't used to any expression related to surrender. "I'll do whatever you want. Just spare him."

"Anything?" 

A shudder of dread went down Fuwa's spine. There was a thousand things that could mean and none of them were good. 

"Please." 

Fuwa didn't like the way the word felt in his mouth. His body could take more than this, he wasn't ready to give in. Naki just wasn't used to it. They didn't know humans were hardier than this. 

Gai was walking towards them, each footstep slow and deliberate. "Well, since you've offe-"

A loud crash cut Gai off mid sentence. The control lifted and Fuwa looked up in time to see a metal swarm filling the room around him. He manged to grab his weapon before the metal cluster surrounded him until he lost sight of Gai. Small hands reached under his arms and lifted him with iron strength. 

Fuwa let himself be pulled away from the battle as he heard increasingly familiar sounds of Thouser powering up. It wasn't until he was free of the room and the swarming bugs that he pulled away from Izu's grip. 

"Mr. Fuwa, we should retreat as quickly as possible," she said, trying to grab him again. 

"I can fight," he said as he held his aching side, "We can fight."

"There is no need to fight," Izu said. She wasn't what Fuwa would call angry, but there was a bite in her words he'd never heard before. "We only came here to rescue you."

_She's right._

"Shut up," Fuwa snapped. He wasn't sure if he was directing it at Naki or Izu, even both of them were right. He sighed, looking back towards the sounds of fighting down the hall. "Just this once, I'll retreat. But next time... next time, he's mine."

"Understood," Izu said with a bow and the smallest of smiles, "And of course next time you'll tell us when you're planning on breaking into one of the most secure buildings in Japan, yes?"

"Are we retreating or chatting?" Fuwa took off towards the exit to avoid the question. 

... 

"You should have come to us."

Aruto's hands were surprisingly gentle as he checked over Fuwa. There weren't any serious injuries, but Fuwa's back and shoulder had taken a beating when he fell down the stairs and the bruise on his ribs made every breath painful. 

"How would you have helped?" Naki took over before Fuwa could form a response. 

"Well, for one," Aruto said as he pressed an ice pack against Fuwa's shoulder, "We could have gotten you out when he tried to use the specs. He can't control you like that while fighting."

"I see." Naki nodded their head slowly. "But then you might have had to fight us." 

"Are you seriously going to argue that your plan was better?" Aruto's face scrunched in annoyance. "And here I thought there was only one brash, idiot in that head."

"You never would have made it to the office," Fuwa said, pushing Naki away gently, "You don't have a subtle bone in your body, you'd draw attention to yourself the second you walked in the door."

Aruto looked over at Izu who tilted her head, blinking a few times. Her expression seemed blank to Fuwa, but apparently Aruto knew exactly what that meant because he laughed as he turned back to them. 

"Next time," Aruto said, grabbing Fuwa's face in his hands, "Tell us. You're not alone anymore. You don't need to save yourself."

Fuwa rolled his eyes, refusing to meet Aruto's gze. "Fine."

"I'm talking to Naki, too."

Fuwa let his control loosen as his head nodded slightly. Naki was more willing to look into Aruto's eyes unflinchingly. They didn't seem affected by the intensity of Aruto's expression. 

"I understand. I won't make the same mistake again."

Aruto accepted Naki's statement with a gentle smile. "That's good. We're a team now, and we have to work together."

_Is he always... like this?_

Fuwa bit back a smile. **He grows on you... unfortunately.**

Naki laughed. It was another strange feeling. It sounded nothing like laughter, but Fuwa immediately recognized it. _You know, I think he already has._


End file.
